Gaara Love Lust Pleasure
by Angel-chan-Gaara
Summary: About Gaara's fun side. Very steamy.


I loved Gaara, he was mine and mine forever.  
We both were young when we first meet and I was able to change his monstrous ways into something I adore, kindness and love.  
Suna is very hot at the minute, its the middle of summer and many people are having fun, but water is on low, so we cant go and have water fights or anything, though I wouldn't mind with Gaara.

"Hey, are you ok?" Gaara the Kazekage asked me as he came and sat down on the roof top with me.  
"Yeah, just going to watch the sunset, watch it with me" I replied and Gaara nodded. I sat in between his legs and held onto his hands as he rested his head onto mine. I loved it, I feel special when I am with Gaara.  
The wind blew at our hair and the sand moved around us, the heat of the sun fading as it started to go down, slowly creating the oranges and reds and pinks in the sky, creating a dark purple soon before it started to go dark blue to black.  
"This is why I live, to see the two most beautiful things in the world, the sunset and you" Gaara whispered into my ear.  
I smiled and he picked me up, the cold biting into our skins now that the heat has gone. He took me to his big house, into his big room that we both share and out me down.  
"You didn't have to do that you know" I said and Gaara shrugged.  
"I wanted to" Gaara said before he picked up some clothes and started to get changed in front of me.  
I blushed as my eyes fell onto his abs, those sexy strong muscles that picked me up and brought me here, that tanned skin from the sun rays, that sexy smirk Gaara had on his lips once he seen me look at him.  
"You want?" Gaara asked referring to himself. I laughed and walked past him, nudging him a little before getting my clothes and going into the bathroom to change.  
I had just grabbed any random clothes but once in the bathroom and I was able to get a good look, I had picked out some really sexy and tempting underwear. I looked to the mirror and looked at myself.  
My hair messy from the wind, my clothes all dirty and so was my face. I took off my clothes and put the underwear on before washing my face and looking back in the mirror. I looked sexy and attractive. Gaara is going to like this!

I opened the bathroom door and went into the bedroom. Gaara looked up to me, he stared, he was already in bed and under the covers.  
"..." He was speechless as he watched me walk over to my side of the bed and get in before looking at Gaara.  
"You look hot" Gaara managed to say and I blushed.  
"I wonder if you would look hot in this?" I questioned aloud before we both laughed. We both started to slow down before we look at each other. I saw love and lust in Gaara's eyes as he leaned into me. I leaned in and we both met in the middle. His lips tasted like strawberries as did his tongue when he moved it across my lips.  
I let him in, I let him explore my mouth, feeling him move around, his hands gliding down my sides to my hips before going up again.  
My hands were around his neck, fingers brushing through his hair and my cheeks hot against his.  
He moaned, I moaned, we both moaned. Our hands touching the others soft firm skin, gliding along to get the most of the feeling.  
Gaara's lips left mine and travelled to my neck, kissing here and there before sucking on a sensitive spot of mine.  
"Gaara" I gasped as Gaara sucked but didn't stop there as he created a hickey before going back up to my lips and kissing again.

I wanted to have sex with Gaara yet I didn't want to force him. I looked into his sea green eyes before I smiled and began to explain this sudden feeling.  
"Sorry about that, look you don't have to if you don't wan-"  
"I didn't say I didn't want to" Gaara cut me off as he began to explain.  
"I want to, I want to show you all my love that I have bottled up inside of me" Gaara finished before I smiled and hugged him before we went back to kissing, our tongues getting involved and our hands roaming each others body.  
Gaara's hand moved around my back before in one slick move, took my bra off. I was a bit shocked at first but blushed.  
"Oh, um sorry, I got carried away" Gaara apologized but I put a finger to his lips.  
"Don't apologize Gaara" I said in a sweet voice, like honey before I kissed him, moving his hand to my breast so he wouldn't be scared.  
He looked to me before blushing. He then closed his eyes and kissed me again before his hand automatically started to massage on the breast. It is Gaara's first time, as well as me, so no wonder he is a bit scared.  
I left Gaara's lips and headed to his chest where is sexy body continued. I licked daringly at his chest, around his nipples before moving my hand along, feeling all the creases and dips in his skin.  
I then moved back up and Gaara began to feel around my chest and stomach, his sand joining in, moving around and it began to take off my knickers, but I didn't stop him. I let him explore me at a whole new level. I felt wonderful and intoxicated by his love, his lust and his passion for me, all I want now is his pleasure to take me in.

I then took of his boxers, chucking them away into the corner, not need and not cared. I went to Gaara's lips, kissing them and nibbling them as he did to mine. I had to laugh and giggle, Gaara was just to cute and adorable.  
I moved my hand to his hand and entwined my fingers into his and he looked to me.  
"I love you" He said before he pushed me down to the bed, him going on top. He moved his hands towards the side of my head and stared into my eyes lust pouring out of them. I smiled and kissed him.  
He moved his hand to his 'item' before pushing it inside me, making sure I was comfortable and it had gone in.  
"Right...here we go" Gaara mumbled before he started to push in and out, slowly at first, waiting for me to get used to it.  
"G-Gaara...ugh, go faster" I managed to moan out as pleasure had started to fill me. I held onto Gaara's shoulders, my fingers digging into his skin now and then when the pleasure went high.  
I looked to Gaara, his eyes were closed as he pumped in, going faster and faster, getting his own pleasure out of it. I moved my hands along his back and over his chest, feeling him again, this time with the sweat and blood joining them.  
The sand kept running along my body, making me shiver sometimes and moved down below to help Gaara go faster and deeper.  
It worked and my moans began to get louder and more sexual. Gaara moaned loud, the sounds of my voice and the feeling of pleasure as he thrust into me making it escape his lips.  
"G-Gaara!" I moaned out his name, feeling him shiver and his face full of pleasure and peace, making me blush. His mouth was agape a little and I could start to see saliva start to fall. I caught it and closed my eyes, feeling the sensation and vibrations throughout my body.  
I leaned up and passionately kissed Gaara, leaving my lips lingering there before I went to his neck, giving him maximum pleasure before he returned the gift.  
I knew we were both near maximum as we both started to moan loud and gaara thrust in deeper. I was in bliss, Gaara right beside me and in bliss to. Suddenly I felt all the pleasure fill in my body, my heart rate increasing dangerously and my body radiating with pleasure which Gaara could feel because of his sand which also made him cum.

After about a minute the pleasures died down and the sensations disappeared, leaving me and Gaara panting and sweating, looking at each other.  
"W-wow" Gaara managed to say, his breathing slowly going back to normal as he leaned on me, his head in the middle of my breasts, facing to the left.  
"that...was...amazing..." I breathed before I relaxed completely, almost going limp. My legs were on either side of Gaara's legs, still spread open whereas Gaara's were closed. I moved my arms around Gaara's back and held him tight, tears falling out of my eyes from love.  
"Why are you crying?" Gaara asked worried and I smiled.  
"I love you so much" I cried joyfully as I kissed him and he smiled, crying to as he held me.  
"Glad to know that, cause I love you more than life itself" Gaara said before he became tired. I too became tired and I closed my eyes with Gaara as he rolled off of me and held onto me before we both began to lightly snore...


End file.
